


The Next Generation

by Rubyya



Category: Power Rangers Beast Morphers
Genre: Drabble, I want to make this a full series, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyya/pseuds/Rubyya
Summary: Power Rangers Beast Morphers, the newest generation. What started it all? (Really short)
Kudos: 5





	The Next Generation

“Thanks,” the mayor said as he got out of the limo, closing the door behind him as he walked into the Grid Battleforce headquarters.  
Devon fully expected the limo to continue to take him home and to have to ask for it to stop for him to enact his plan, but the limo didn’t move at all. Instead the driver turned around to face him and asked, “Aren’t you going to get out to find that video game contraption you were going on about?”  
“And you’re just going to let me?”  
The driver just laughed and said, “I know you Devon. You want to get into Grid Battleforce and here you are. You aren’t just going to let this opportunity pass you by. You probably already have a plan. And who am I to stop you?”  
Devon smiled as he unbuckled and opened the door to the limo,“You’re awesome.”  
As soon as the door was closed the limo pulled away, with Tommy smiling as he turned the wheel. With Devon running into Grid Battleforce the next generation of Power Rangers was secured. Whether they were to win or fail was up to them now.


End file.
